Verbotene Verführung
by Vex
Summary: Vegeta ist der Verzweifung nahe. Sein Sohn Trunks ist nun erwachsen und bestimmt kein unbeschriebens Blatt mehr. Doch nicht nur haufenweise Verehrer wollen in das Bett des hübschen sündigen Jungen gelassen werden. Er selber hat den gleichen Wunsch.
1. Default Chapter

Summend zerschnitt das Schwert die Luft während sich Trunks Muskeln geschmeidig bewegten.

Sein Besitzer beherrschte sein Schwert wie kein anderer.

Wie in Trance führte Trunks die Waffe und war perfekt im Einklang mit dieser.

Geradezu spielerisch vollführte er eine Drehung und ließ das Schwert mit ungewöhnlicher Eleganz niedersausen.

Heute war Trunks besonders gut drauf, denn sein Lover Rico von letzter Nacht war wirklich gut gewesen. Er war vollkommen entspannt und niemand würde heute seine Laune so schnell trüben können.

Seine Haare wehten im Wind und ließen seine Gestalt noch geheimnisvoller wirken…

Vegeta ging genervt nach draußen, er wollte anscheinend den Stress mit Bulma rauslassen indem er trainieren würde, was gleichzeitig den Effekt hatte dass er auch gleich im Kampf besser werden würde.

Als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war, sah er seinen Sohn wie der gerade dabei war mit seinem Schwert zu üben.

/Er hat sich ziemlich gemacht/, dachte sich Vegeta und lehnte sich mit einer Schulter an die Wand. Dabei verschränkte er seine Arme vor seiner Brust und beobachtete Trunks.

Er war neugierig und wollte doch einmal wissen, wie hart sein Sohn gerade trainierte, wenn er das gerade überhaupt tat, denn Schweiß war nicht zu sehen.

Trunks drehte sich im Kreis und ihm kam eine Idee. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zur Hauswand und drückte dort einen kleinen Knopf Sofort zeigte sich in einer Nische eine Anlage und diese ließ eine CD anlaufen.

Laut ertönten die Klänge der CD und ließen die Luft geradezu vibrieren.

Langsam schloss Trunks die Augen und ließ die Melodie auf sich einwirken. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

Wie ein Tänzer dessen Partner ein Schwert war, begann er seine Übungen zu absolvieren.

Schnelligkeit, Kraft und Eleganz flossen zusammen und ließen Trunks einen gefährlichen Tanz aufführen.

Schon fast verträumt schaute Vegeta seinem Sohn zu, wie er zu der Musik einen eleganten Schwerttanz vollführte.

Er ertappte sich dabei wie seine Gedanken abdrifteten und begannen, etwas Verbotenes zu denken...

Sofort stand er kerzengerade und fluchte, schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

Schnell ging Vegeta zu der Musikanlage um die Musik auszuschalten.

"Trunks, du sollst hier trainieren und nicht irgendeinen Unsinn machen!" , brüllte Vegeta Trunks schon fast an.

Doch Trunks schien nicht zu reagieren, war immer noch zu sehr in dem was er gerade tat vertieft. Doch er schien Gefahr zu verspüren, sodass Trunks herumwirbelte und kurze Zeit später lag sein Schwert am Hals seines Vaters, ritzte dort die Haut ein wenig an.

Trunks blinzelte und starrte in die schwarzen Augen.

Ohne einen Schritt zurück zu weichen, stand Vegeta da und funkelte seinen Sohn böse an. Er spürte wie ein einzelner Blutstropfen seinen Hals hinabrann, doch dies störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, denn er hatte schon weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen überstanden.

"Du solltest besser aufpassen wen oder was du versuchst zu treffen."

Trunks lächelte Vegeta mit einem Lächeln an das anderen normalerweise die Knie weich werden ließ. Er hatte es einfach drauf, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst war.

"Sorry Vater." ,säuselte Trunks und zog dabei sein Schwert wieder zurück. Er ignorierte Vegeta schon fast und machte noch ein paar Übungen, bis einer der Hausroboter kam.

"Besuch für Sie, Herr Trunks", erklang die blecherne Stimme.

Verwundert zog Trunks seine Augenbraue hoch und wunderte sich. Auch Vegeta blickte ein wenig fragend.

/Wer würde mich denn stören?/ In Trunks kam eine Ahnung auf. /Ich hoffe dass es Rico ist, denn einen guten Fick könnte ich nun wirklich gebrauchen./

Trunks beeilte sich ins Haus zu gelangen und der Hausroboter folgte ihm Vegeta blickte seinem Sohn dabei lediglich hinterher.

"Wie kann er es wagen mich hier einfach so stehen zu lassen!" Innerlich brodelte Vegeta, jedoch blieb das Lächeln von Trunks noch lange in seinen Gedanken zurück.

Nach einigen Minuten stapfte dann auch er zurück zum Haus um etwas zu essen Vegeta war hungrig und außerdem war das eine gute Gelegenheit zu sehen wer Trunks von seinem "Training" abhielt.

Währenddessen war Trunks gut gelaunt im Foyer angekommen und entdeckte dass es tatsächlich Rico war. Trunks schenkte ihm ein entzücktes Lächeln, welches Ricos Gesicht erstrahlen ließ.

Entgegen Trunks Gewohnheiten war Rico eher schlank und anschmiegsam, aber dafür im Bett ein richtiges Raubtier.

"Na du?" , fragte Trunks und sofort schritt Rico näher auf ihn zu, schmiegte sich dann sanft in Trunks Arme.

"Sehnsucht gehabt?" Trunks blickte Rico an und begegnete zwei braunen Augen, die ihn verschmitzt anblitzten.

"Nein, ich bin hier um dir noch mehr Kratzspuren zu hinterlassen", schnurrte Rico.

/Na das hört sich ja vielversprechend an/

Mittlerweile war Vegeta durch die Küche ins Haus gekommen und schaute sich nach etwas Essbarem um, jedoch war diese Suche vergebens und Vegetas Laune sank noch mehr in den Keller. Sauer stapfte er in das Foyer um nach Bulma zu suchen.

"Immer muss man ihr hinterher rennen…", grummelte Vegeta vor sich hin.

"Bulmaaaa!" Ein lauter Schrei tönte durch die gesamte CC. Diesen Schrei hätte wirklich niemand überhören können.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Vegeta dass sein Sohn mit irgendjemandem den er nicht kannte ebenfalls im Foyer war. Seine Augen wurden groß.

/Ich glaube ich sehe nicht richtig!/ Vegeta konnte nicht glauben gerade wirklich zu sehen dass die beiden sich umarmten.

Ohne Umschweife griff Trunks nach dem knackigen Hintern von Rico und hob ihn hoch. Sofort schlang dieser seine langen Beine um Trunks und ein Schauder lief diesem den Rücken hinunter. Ja, Rico war wirklich gut!

Trunks trug Rico in sein Zimmer und er schien seinen Vater nicht einmal zu bemerken als er mit Rico auf dem Arm an Vegeta vorbeiging und "seinem Freund" etwas dabei ins Ohr säuselte.

Trunks hatte zwar den Schrei von Vegeta wahrgenommen, jedoch reagierte er schon lange nicht mehr darauf.

"Ich werde dich heute wieder zum Schreien bringen." ,raunte Trunks in Ricos Ohr.

Vegeta glaubte im falschen Film zu sein, er konnte immer noch nicht fassen was er gerade gesehen und gehört hatte.

/Hat er mich absichtlich ignoriert?!/

Jede einzelne Muskelfaser von ihm spannte sich an und an Essen war nun nicht mehr zu denken.

Ich kürzester Zeit war Vegeta am G-Raum angekommen, er musste seiner Wut Ausdruck verleihen und er konnte sie am besten loswerden wenn er trainierte.

Der Knopf für die Gravitation war fast bis zum Anschlag gedreht und Vegeta hatte anfangs große Mühe sich zu bewegen, denn auf dieser Stufe hatte er noch nie trainiert…

Schweiß perlte Vegeta von seinem Gesicht und fiel schnell und schwer auf den Boden.

Mit einem lauten Schrei verwandelte er sich in einen Super Sayajin.

Seine ganze Wut richtete sich gegen die Trainingsgeräte die Bulma gebaut hatte…

Trunks war mit Rico an seinem Zimmer angekommen und sobald die Tür zu war, fielen die beiden übereinander her.


	2. Teil 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Keiner der hier aufgeführten Charaktere gehört mir, außer Rico, den gibt es eigentlich nicht bei DBZ und ich mache hiermit auch kein Geld, sondern rein aus vergnügen.**

**A/N:**

**Soo, in dem Ersten Teil hab ich ja garnix dazu geschrieben und das werde ich dann jetzt mal machen.**

**Die Fanfiction ist durch ein RPG von einer Freundin von mir, der Aoneal und mir entstanden. Dann dachte ich mir dass man daraus ja mal eine Geschichte schreiben könnte und es hat, denke ich mal, recht gut geklappt. -**

**Ja, wie ihr bemerkt habt handelt die Geschichte von Vegeta und Trunks und es kommt Yaoi drin vor.**

**Was soll ich noch großartig sagen? Eigentlich war es das vorerst.**

**Noch ein großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Risa, ohne sie wäre das alles hier sicher nur halb so gut dich mal ganz feste knuddel Danke! -**

**Und dann noch ein Danke an Kakarott1988 und Sirastar für eure netten Reviews! euch ebenfalls knuddel**

**In dem Sinne :**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen! **

/ Der Sex mit Rico war mal wieder richtig gut/, dachte sich Trunks und er fand es gut dass Rico sich nicht die Illusion machte dass er etwas bindenderes als sich explosionsartig entladende Leidenschaft für ihn empfand.

Weitere Kratzer zierten Trunks Rücken, doch das war es ihm wert gewesen. Er schenkte Rico noch ein müdes Lächeln als dieser sich anzog und ging. Genauso mochte Trunks es, erst guter Sex und danach seine Ruhe.

Währenddessen trainierte Vegeta bis in die späten Stunden der Nacht.

Sein Anzug war fast vollkommen zerrissen und seine Kräfte so gut wie am Ende. Man sah wie sich Vegetas Brustkorb schwer hob und senkte und sein Körper glänzte durch seinen Schweiß.

Binnen kurzer Sekunden hatte Vegeta die Gravitation wieder auf ihre normale Größe gestellt und machte sich langsam auf den Weg ins Bad…

Als die Wasserstrahlen auf Vegeta niederprasselten, gab er ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen von sich, es tat ihm gut unter der Dusche zu stehen und dabei seine Ruhe zu haben, jedoch waren seine Gedanken immer noch bei heute Mittag…

Trunks beschloss ebenfalls eine Dusche zu nehmen, jedoch nicht in dem Wissen dass sein Vater genau dieses gerade tat. Trunks zog sich komplett aus warf sich ein Handtuch über seine Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Vegeta stieg aus der Dusche und band sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte, dann verließ er das Bad um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg trafen sich Vater und Sohn, und Trunks Augen fuhren anerkennend über den Körper seines Vaters.

/ Gut sieht er ja aus/, dachte sich Trunks.

Vegeta setzte seine Tagesmiene auf und versuchte Trunks nicht weiter zu beachten, doch das war schwerer als gedacht, denn als die beiden aneinander vorbei gingen, streiften ein paar der Haare von Trunks ihn und ein Schauder lief Vegeta über den Rücken.

/ Er scheint nun wirklich ein Mann zu sein, das sieht man schon an seinem Körper/, nachdenklich öffnete Vegeta die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Nachdem er sie wieder geschlossen hatte, blickte Vegeta auf das Bett und sah dass Bulma bereits schlief.

Vegeta warf sein Handtuch in die Ecke und krabbelte unter die Bettdecke, dann weckte er Bulma unsanft und ließ an ihr seine angestaute Wut des Tages aus, indem er mit ihr schlief, doch das gefiel Vegeta schon lange nicht mehr gut…

In der Zeit als Vegeta in sein Zimmer gekommen war stand Trunks schon unter der Dusche und ließ die Wasserstrahlen genüsslich auf sich nieder prasseln. Er spülte sich die restlichen Spuren von Rico weg und überlegte dabei was er heute noch machen könnte.

Nach kurzer Zeit des Denkens, schnipste Trunks mit seinen Fingern und grinste.

"Ich hab's", grinste er freudig.

Trunks hatte beschlossen noch etwas zu trainieren, jedoch nicht aus Kraft um seinen Körper zu kräftigen so wie sein Vater, nein, er wollte seine Ausdauer, seine Geschicklichkeit und seine Schnelligkeit mit dem Schwert perfektionieren.

Und dazu lockte ihn noch die CD von Bra, die er immer bei seinem Training hörte, denn diese passte beinahe perfekt zu seinem Schwerttanz.

/Zum Glück ist das Trainingsgelände etwas weiter von den Wohnanlagen entfernt/, dachte sich Trunks, denn so konnte er die Musik schön laut aufdrehen.

Trunks lief nur mit einem Bademantel den er sich übergezogen hatte zu dem Gelände, denn er wusste dass ihn um diese Uhrzeit niemand stören würde. Deshalb ließ er den Bademantel auf den Boden fallen, nahm sein Schwert und gab sich nun ganz der Musik hin…

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Vegeta sehr früh auf.

Er blickte neben sich um zu schauen ob Bulma noch schlief und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich. Mit dem Willen, Bulma nicht wecken zu wollen, stieg er vorsichtig aus dem Bett und zog sich leise an.

Mit gemächlichen Schritten näherte sich Vegeta der Küche, denn er hatte einen Bärenhunger. Und als ob ihm sein Magen zustimmen wollte, gab dieser ein lautes Knurren von sich.

/Außer mir scheint wohl noch keiner wach zu sein/, dachte Vegeta und blickte sich beim Laufen um, denn alle Räume an denen er auf seinem Weg zur Küche vorbeiging waren entweder kaum beleuchtet oder komplett dunkel.

In der Küche angekommen schaltete Vegeta das Licht an, ging zum Hausroboter und schaltete diesen an. Dieser fing an zu leuchten und ein paar Geräusche von sich zu geben.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun Herr Vegeta?" Der Roboter blickte Vegeta mit seinen leuchtend roten Augen an.

"Wie immer, ein ordentliches Frühstück von dem auch ein Sayajin satt wird", befahl Vegeta dem Roboter. Und sofort machte sich dieser an seine Arbeit und Vegeta setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete ungeduldig, denn Geduld war noch nie seine größte Stärke gewesen…

Trunks tanzte immer noch mit seinem Schwert als die Sonne aufging.

Die Strahlen fielen auf seinen verschwitzen Körper und ließen diesen glänzen, Trunks Haare hatten sich aus dem provisorischen Zopf gelöst und fielen wild um seine Gestalt.

Immer noch völlig nackt bewegte er sich zu den Klängen, seine Konzentration war auf dem Maximum und sein Schwert bewegte sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit.

Trunks ließ es singen, singen zu den Klängen von Nightwish…

Währenddessen hatte Vegeta sein Frühstück ausgiebig genossen und ging nun zum Trainingsgelände, denn was konnte man an diesem Morgen besseres machen als trainieren?

Denn Vegeta dachte sich dass um diese Uhrzeit immer noch alle schlafen würden, doch auf dem Weg zum Gelände, hörte er leise Musik und als Vegeta ankam sah er seinen Sohn.

Vegeta staunte nicht schlecht als er sah dass Trunks komplett nackt war und so mit seinem Schwert tanzte.

Seine Augen konnten sich nicht von dem Anblick lösen der sich ihm dort bot und so geschah es dass er seinen Sohn unweigerlich anstarrte, ja so konnte man es wirklich nennen…

Trunks öffnete kurz die Augen, denn er glaubte etwas zu spüren, die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person.

Kurz erhaschte er den Blick in dunkle Augen und sofort wusste Trunks wer es war. Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder und sie wurden verdeckt von seinen langen Haaren.

Die Bewegungen von Trunks wurden passend zum Lied wilder, ungezähmter und immer lustvoller. Trunks war vollkommen in Ekstase, er tanzte seit Stunden und spürte doch keine Erschöpfung.

Schnell wirbelte er herum, vollführte Schwertstiche, die Klinge war geschärft durch den Wind, zerschnitt mühelos alles, was ihr in den Weg kam.

Trunks war in diesem Moment wie die Klinge, schön und gefährlich.

Noch eine ganze Weile beobachtete Vegeta Trunks bei seinem Tanz und wieder dachte er sich die ihm eigentlich verbotenen Gedanken, doch dieses Mal war es ihm egal, er wollte ihn, er wollte seinen Sohn, um jeden Preis auf der Welt.

Es war ihm egal dass Trunks ein Mann war, er hatte früher schon genug Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht und es war Vegeta egal dass Trunks sein Sohn war..

Sein Verstand war vernebelt und mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf Trunks zu.

Dessen Sinne waren geschärft, so geschärft dass er spürte wie sein Vater auf ihn zukam. Er fühlte seine innere Unruhe und diese war es auch, die ihn warnte.

Trunks leuchtend blaue Augen öffneten sich uns starrten in das unruhige Schwarz.

Völlig ruhig wartete Trunks was sein Vater von ihm wollen würde, doch war er darauf gefasst, schnell zu reagieren.

Kurz vor Trunks hielt Vegeta an und als sie sich in die Augen blickten, wusste er, dass jetzt nicht der Moment war um das zu tun was er vorhatte.

"Du scheinst sehr geübt im Schwertkampf zu sein, doch wie ist es mit deinem Körper?"

Vegeta lobte Trunks selten wenn es um dessen Kampfkunst ging, doch das was er dort gesehen hatte, zeigte Vegeta dass es dieses Mal zumindest ein kleines Kompliment wert war. Auch wenn es natürlich erst auf den zweiten Blick zu erkennen war, Vegeta war noch nie ein Freund großer Worte gewesen.

"Lass uns kämpfen, ich will sehen ob du auch das noch kannst!", raunte ihn Vegeta an und dabei ließen seine Augen nicht von denen seines Sohnes.

/Zu einem besseren Zeitpunkt hätte er mich gar nicht herausfordern können/, dachte sich Trunks und nun funkelten auch seine Augen auf, denn er spürte immer noch die Energie in sich.

Er stellte sich in Position und grinste, es war ihm egal dass er immer noch nackt war.

Etwas verwirrt darüber dass Trunks anscheinend nackt kämpfen wollte, blickte Vegeta seinen Sohn etwas verdutzt an. Kurz darauf zuckte er jedoch mit den Achseln und stellte sich ebenfalls in Kampfposition.

Noch einen Augenblick warteten die beiden, dann schrie Vegeta auf und rannte auf Trunks zu.


End file.
